


TGIF

by SarmaArmour



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, F/M, Flash Fic, Freedom, Housemates, TGIF, be-speckled Bellamy, bras are overrated, pants are overrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarmaArmour/pseuds/SarmaArmour
Summary: Clarke's annoyingly hot housemate is away for the weekend, so naturally, the first thing she does when she walks in the door from work is free herself from the restraints of her pants and bra and saunter into the lounge to relax on the couch with her cat.Only, her annoyingly hot housemate (who she now discovers wears glasses and looks even hotter) has not gone away for the weekend at all, and he's helping himself to her favourite snack, and he's got her cat on his lap!This could be the worst weekend ever, or....Written for the Bellarke Fanfiction October Flash Fic Competition. Prompt: freedom.





	

Toeing off her shoes, Clarke closed the door, dumped her bag and unbuttoned her pants.

“Ughh,” she groaned, shimmying them off, “that’s better!”

Glancing at her jeans on the ground, Clarke shrugged and stepped by. Her neat-freak housemate was away for the weekend and all she wanted was to make a cup of tea, retrieve her secret stash of cashews and read on the couch with the cat.

For two days she was free from the façade of self-control she had to display in front of her (unfairly) hot housemate.

Clarke heard Nala’s bell tingle and sauntered towards the sound.

“Hey you,” she called, unclasping her bra and slipping the straps through her sweater sleeves until her breasts were finally liberated, “ready to curl up on the couch?”

Clarke turned into the lounge and stopped, stunned, wearing nothing but her sweater, underwear and socks, her lacy bra swinging from her fingertips.

Stretched on the couch with Nala on his lap, sat Bellamy, eyes opening wide as he noticed the (half naked) figure standing before him.

“Clarke?” he said, popping his earplugs out without taking his be-speckled eyes off her (since when did he wear glasses?).

“Those are my cashews!” Clarke cried, lunging for the nut jar. “Why are you even here?” she squeaked, suddenly realising that she’d leant across him, brushing her braless boobs against his chest and flashing way too much flesh in the process.

“I _do_ live here,” he said, smirking. “You might want to remember that, next time you ditch your digs at the door and strut in here trying to seduce me.”

Clarke’s jaw dropped. “I thought you were away,” she protested. “And this is me being free of my inhibitions, so don’t flatter yourself Blake.”

He chuckled.

“Well, if you’re more comfortable without your clothes…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. I've tried to do one canonverse and one modern AU each time I've entered this comp. It's hard but it's a good challenge. Thank-you to Bellarke Fanfiction for organising the competition and for all the fans who read and vote! I strongly encourage you to enter next month, or even if you're not ready to enter - just have a go at writing something to theme within the word limit!
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr: sarmaarmour.tumblr.com/


End file.
